


Truth or Dare?

by orphan_account



Series: Super High School Level High Schoolers [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, I hate myself, Truth or Dare, Underage Drinking, kyoko is so thirsty i swear to god
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 19:27:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9457265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Mukuro and Kyoko decide to spend Friday night together. Kyoko suggests they play truth or dare. Things go downhill from there.(Mostly just the two girls, but Makoto is there for a little bit.)





	

Mukuro stared down her opponent. There was no way she could win this. She didn't have any tricks left up her sleeve. If she didn't do something, she'd be a goner. She leaned forward to capture her opponent's lips. Her opponent, Kyoko, was more than happy to let her. When she pulled away, Kyoko rested their foreheads together. She was smiling. That was never a good sign at times like this.  
"Checkmate."  
"What?"  
"I win."  
Sure enough, Mukuro's king had been taken. She looked down at the chess board in shock.  
"You were trying to distract me, weren't you?"  
"It's possible."  
"The one time you initiate affection and it's to cheat at chess."  
Mukuro leaned back against the wall. They were seated on the floor in Kyoko's room. They'd played three games of chess and Kyoko had won all three.  
"Do you want to play again?"  
She was fine with playing again. She just wanted Kyoko to be happy. If playing chess over and over again made her happy for some reason, Mukuro would do it. However, that didn't answer the question. Instead, she shook her head.  
"Alright. What do you want to do instead?"  
"I don't know. We should put this up, though."  
Together, they put away the chess board and the pieces.  
Kyoko liked games that engaged her brain. She liked thinking. Her mind was made for puzzles and problem solving. She always won at Scrabble, chess, and things like that. Mukuro never really understood why someone would like thinking. She'd rather have someone else think for her and give her orders than think for herself.  
They looked at each other. There was a space between them that Kyoko quickly filled in by scooting forward. She stopped moving forwards when her knees knocked into Mukuro's. They'd been dating for a few months and had long passed their first kiss. Mukuro's actual first kiss had been with Makoto. They'd been sneaking towards Kyoko's room when Mukuro heard someone coming. In order to seem natural, she pushed him up against the wall and kissed him. That person had been Kyoko. Makoto blurted out the truth to her a few moments later. It was hardly romantic. Of course, Kyoko had felt left out and requested a kiss from each of them.  
She'd kissed Kyoko before. That was how Mukuro knew Kyoko was going to make some kind of move on her.  
The detective placed a gloved hand on Mukuro's knees to balance herself. She pushed herself up to kiss the soldier on the mouth.  
Mukuro's lips were surprisingly soft, they always were. She kept herself in perfect physical shape. She drank plently of water to keep herself hydrated. It was strange to think that someone with such a rough personality had such soft lips. Kyoko didn't drink enough water, so she relied on lip balm to make her lips not chapped. As a result, she always tasted like strawberries. It was a nice taste that Mukuro quickly got used to.  
When Kyoko pulled away, she was smiling. "So, what do you want to do?"  
"You can choose."  
"Mukuro. I want you to pick something."  
She was torn. She'd been told to do something, but she was being told to think. Usually, her orders were to do something, not think. She tried her best for Kyoko, though.  
"We could, uh, just talk?"  
"I suppose we could. I was looking for a more unique answer, but I suppose that's an acceptable answer as well."  
"Sorry?"  
"Let's talk. How was your day?"  
"Fine."  
"Did anything interesting happen?"  
"I lost at chess three times in a row."  
Kyoko smiled at that. "I know."  
"How was your day?"  
"Fine. Before you ask, no, nothing interesting happened today."  
"Oh."  
"I think you need to loosen up."  
"I could say the same to you."  
Kyoko stood up. She opened a drawer on her desk. Instinctively, Mukuro reached for the knife strapped to her thigh. When Kyoko held up a bottle of alcohol and two shot glasses, Mukuro was confused. Kyoko sat back down.  
"I'd like to propose a game."  
"Okay."  
"Truth or dare. Every time you go, you take a shot."  
"Why?"  
"It's fun. It's Friday night, we don't have anywhere to be tomorrow. Why not get a little buzzed?"  
Mukuro nodded. "Alright."  
"I figured you'd be more hesitant to accept. Don't you want to keep a clear head in case any danger comes?"  
"I've been drunk before."  
"With Fenrir? How did that go?"  
"I killed about a dozen guys."  
"Your guys or the other guys?"  
"The other guys."  
"I see. Do you remember how?"  
"Dead center in the forehead. I don't remember doing it, but they were all around me and all the guys I had been getting drunk with were dead around me. It had to have been me."  
"So you're a dangerous drunk."  
"When threatened, I'm always dangerous."  
"I see. So, Mukuro. I suppose I'll do the honors of starting us off. Truth or dare?"  
"Dare."  
"That's like you."  
"How so?"  
Kyoko tossed her hair over her shoulder. "You don't like words. You'd much rather be told what to do. Isn't that right?"  
"You don't like being told what to do. That's why you didn't listen to the principal when he told you to stay away from me. You'll choose truth."  
She had already moved on. "I dare you to do thirty push ups with me sitting on your back."  
"I assume this is a fantasy of yours?"  
Mukuro got into position on the floor. Kyoko was smiling as she seated herself on the soldier's back. The extra weight was barely noticeable. Her equipment was a lot heavier than the girl sitting on her.  
"Can you do push ups with one hand?"  
"Yes."  
"I'll keep that in mind."  
It was just like Kyoko to test out her physical strength. She was always "accidentally" dropping things or flat out throwing them at Mukuro to see if the soldier could catch them. Sometimes, she would suddenly "fall over." Other times, she would run and jump at Mukuro. It was almost like a game to the detective. Every time, the soldier would pass Kyoko's little tests.  
When Mukuro was done, Kyoko poured her a shot. She downed it without flinching. She felt the pleasant burn in her throat. Since she was underage, she hadn't done a lot of drinking. However, her age didn't bother anyone in Fenrir. When every day could be your last, you tended to not care too much about laws. She used to hold her alcohol better than some of the guys twice her size.  
"Truth or dare?"  
Kyoko thought for a moment. "Truth."  
"What was your first impression of me?"  
"You were quiet. I wanted to know more about you. I wanted to unravel you like a mystery. I thought your freckles were pretty cute and that you yourself looked pretty hot."  
Mukuro's face turned red. "....Oh." She poured Kyoko a shot.  
Kyoko downed the drink, wincing a little. "Oh, god. That's strong."  
Mukuro nodded. "Burns, doesn't it?"  
"Mhm." She reached for the water bottle on her nightstand. "Truth or dare?"  
"Dare."  
She took a drink of water. "Hm." She thought for a moment. Then, a smirk spread across her face. "I want you to strip for a whole minute."  
"What?!"  
If Mukuro's face was pink before, she was bright red by now. She didn't know what to say. She didn't know what to do. She just sat and stared at her girlfriend.  
"If you don't want to do it, you have to take two shots."  
"What do you.... What do you want me to do?"  
"Okay, so I have this planned out. I'll play some music and you can put on a little show. If you're not comfortable with that, just take two shots. Or we could just stop playing. I don't want you to feel obligated to do this. We can do whatever you want, okay?"  
"Alright. Let me think about it."  
After a few moments of silence, Kyoko reassured her that she didn't have to do it. They didn't even have to play if she didn't want to. They could watch a movie or go to sleep or just talk. Finally, Mukuro had made her decision.  
She took a deep breath. "Put on the music."  
Mukuro stood up as a song started playing. Her heart was beating fast and her face was flushed.  
"I'll start the timer."  
She was about to untie the ribbon around her neck quickly when Kyoko held her hand up.  
"No. Go slowly."  
Mukuro didn't really understand, but if it kept her clothed longer, she was fine. She slowly untied the ribbon. She let it drift to the floor as she started on the top button of her shirt. She wasn't really sure what she was supposed to do with the rest of her body. She felt awkward. Regardless, she kept going. After a few seconds, she started to get into it. She swayed her hips a little. She focused on following out her orders. "Put on a show."  
When Mukuro had started unbuttoning her shirt, Kyoko was mesmerized. By the time she was finished with her shirt, Kyoko was drooling a little. She was so hypnotized that she barely registered the knives strapped to Mukuro's stomach and lower back. The soldier had a black bra on. Her skin was perfectly clear. There wasn't a single scar on her skin. Surprisingly, there were hardly any freckles on her body. There was just the trail across her nose.  
Her phone's timer brought them both out of their haze. Kyoko turned the music off and Mukuro buttoned back up her shirt. She decided to leave the ribbon off for now. Kyoko wiped the drool off her chin.  
"Perhaps it wasn't wise to ask someone covered in knives to strip."  
Mukuro nodded. "Perhaps it wasn't wise to go on a date covered in knives."  
"If it makes you any more comfortable, you're free to take off your knives. Why do you even have them?"  
She reached up her shirt to take off the different knives hidden there. "In case I get into trouble, I can attack without someone knowing I have a weapon. I can pull a knife out from behind my back or turn away and grab one from my stomach."  
"Isn't that dangerous? What if they stab you?"  
"There's no way. There's a little sheath for each one."  
In total, Mukuro had five knives, not including the one strapped to her thigh. She didn't take that one off. Kyoko poured her another shot. She downed it in one gulp. Her thoughts were starting to feel a little hazy, but she was still more than capable of protecting her girlfriend if she needed to.  
"Truth or dare?"  
"Dare."  
Mukuro didn't really have any good dares, so she took out her phone and looked some up. "Oh, um."  
"Did you find something good?"  
"I don't think I want to say that one."  
"Go ahead. I'll do it."  
"It says 'remove your panties and give them to a guy,' but I don't think you should do that one."  
"You already said it."  
Mukuro turned red. "Oh my god."  
"I'll do it."  
Mukuro covered her eyes while Kyoko took off her underwear.  
"You can look now."  
Kyoko was holding her underwear in one hand like it was a casual situation.  
"Okay, so what guy are you going to give them to?"  
"I think the choice is obvious. Follow me."  
The two walked out into the hall. They made their way over to the boys' dorms. Kyoko calmly knocked on one of the doors. The door opened to reveal Makoto.  
"Oh, hi! Do you want to come in?"  
"No,"Kyoko said,"We came here for one reason." She held out her underwear. "Here."  
"W- What?!"  
She dropped it into his hand and turned back around.  
"Why do you guys smell like alcohol?!"  
"Truth or dare. I'm really sorry,"Mukuro said before running after Kyoko.  
"What am I supposed to do with this?!"he called after them.  
Makoto looked down at the underwear in his hand. He looked both ways down the corridor. He hesitantly raised them to his face and sniffed. He thought for a moment. He'd have to give those back to Kyoko. He didn't really want to keep them.  
Mukuro quickly caught up to Kyoko.  
"I can't believe you just did that."  
"I told you I would."  
They settled back down onto the floor. Kyoko downed another shot.  
"Truth or dare?"  
"Truth."  
"Why's that?"  
"I didn't do so good with dare last time."  
Kyoko mumbled something under her breath that sounded like "you didn't have to do it." Before Mukuro could come up with anything to say, Kyoko was leaning forwards.  
"Have you ever masturbated before? If so, when and where?"  
"W- What?!"  
"It's a simple question, Mukuro. Remember, you don't have to answer it if you aren't comfortable. I have another question if you don't want to talk about it."  
"....I'd rather have another question." Mukuro's face was bright red.  
"Okay. Describe a wet dream you've had."  
Mukuro felt like she was going to die of embarrassment. Her face and ears felt hot.  
"Is that too personal? You don't have to do it if you don't want to. We don't even have to play the game." Kyoko waited for a response. "Sorry. This was stupid. Let's just go to bed. This was a dumb idea. I think we should just-"  
"It was before we got together. It was about you and Makoto. It was really embarrassing."  
"Do I get any details?"  
"Well, uh, I was wedged in between you two which was kind of weird since I'm the tallest one out of us."  
"Was I a top or a bottom?"  
"I don't know. It was kind of hard to tell."  
Kyoko nodded, satisfied with that answer. "Wait! Was Makoto a top or a bottom?"  
"Bottom. Definitely."  
The detective smirked. "I'll have to tell him that."  
"Please don't."  
"Fine."  
"Alright. So he was back behind me doing.... whatever it is he was doing."  
"Right."  
"And you were in front of me.... I don't think I want to say anymore."  
"That's fine." Kyoko poured her a shot. "Drink up."  
Mukuro drank it all in one gulp. "Truth or dare?"  
"Truth."  
"Okay." She thought for a moment. "If you could switch places with me or Makoto for a day, who would it be and why?"  
"Well, I really want to switch places with Makoto because I want to know what having a dick is like, but he's really clumsy. If I keep his physical body, I'd probably clumsy, too. If I chose you, I'd be super tough. I'd like to know what being muscular is like. Probably Makoto."  
"Alright."  
Mukuro poured her another shot. Kyoko grimaced at the taste.  
"Truth or dare?"  
"Dare."  
"Fuck me."  
Mukuro blinked in surprise. She put the alcohol bottle and shot glasses on Kyoko's desk. "I think it's time for you to go to sleep."  
"Carry me?"  
She stumbled a little as she made her way over to where Kyoko was still sitting on the floor. Mukuro scooped her up into her arms. They fell onto the bed in a heap of limbs. They squirmed around for a few moments before Kyoko laughed.  
"Is that a knife in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?"  
"It's a knife."  
"Oh."  
Mukuro placed her knife onto the nightstand. Then, she started to get comfortable. Meanwhile, Kyoko was taking off her tie and jacket. She tossed them both onto the floor somewhere. She unzipped her shirt a little to allow herself a little more comfort.  
"Lay on your back."  
Kyoko pushed gently on Mukuro's shoulders to get her to lay the she wanted. The soldier let herself be moved around and fussed over for a few seconds. When she was finally in the right position, Kyoko nuzzled into her chest. She was almost asleep when she heard a mumbled "Wait."  
"Hm?" She lifted her head up a little bit.  
Kyoko kissed her. She pulled back with a sleepy smile. "Goodnight kisses."  
"Yeah."  
They kissed a few times. They both tasted like alcohol, but that was okay. They were both comfortable and warm and safe. Mukuro found it surprisingly easy to fall asleep.   
The next morning, Mukuro woke up later than normal. She would've stayed asleep if a knock hadn't come from the door. She was a little dizzy and her head hurt a little. She heard a groan from somewhere. She felt the groan against her stomach.  
"Kyoko? Mukuro? Are you guys in there?"Makoto's voice came from the door.  
"Yeah. We're in here."  
The door opened. Mukuro vaguely remembered not locking it the night before. Makoto was fully dressed. He looked around the room, taking everything in.  
"What did you do last night?"  
"Truth or dare. Kyoko's idea."  
"And where's Kyoko at?"  
Mukuro lifted up the blankets a little. Her shirt was hiked up to her ribs with Kyoko's head buried in her stomach. She let another groan and tried to get impossible closer.  
"We had a little alcohol. Once again, Kyoko's idea."  
"So that's why she gave me her underwear last night." He reached into his bag and pulled out the item in question. His cheeks turned a little pink. "You can have these back, by the way."  
Kyoko held out her hand. Makoto placed the black, lacy fabric into her hand. He was glad he hadn't been caught with them by any of the guys. That would have been an interesting story. Kyoko's hands disappeared under the blankets. She wiggled around for a minute before settling back down.  
"So is she just going to stay there?"  
The detective mumbled something that might have been "Don't talk so loud" but it was muffled by Mukuro's stomach.  
"I suppose,"Mukuro said a little quieter.  
"And why is she using you as a pillow?"Makoto whispered.  
"She's hungover."  
Kyoko mumbled something that sounded vaguely like "Her abs are comfortable" but, really, it could've been anything.  
"I was a little worried. Usually, you're in the gym or running laps around the track, but I couldn't find you. I looked everywhere before remembering that weird encounter last night."  
"It was Mukuro's idea."  
"It wasn't my idea. I was just reading a dare off a website. She said to read the first thing I saw."  
After a lot of awkwardness, Makoto got dragged onto the bed to cuddle. They watched movies and took care of a hungover Kyoko for the rest of the day. All in all, it wasn't a bad way to spend a Saturday.

**Author's Note:**

> Kirigiri's a really flirty drunk because she's flirty to begin with. Alcohol just increases that. She's still really respectful of her girlfriend's boundaries, though. Tbh I just go through and let my computer spell check for me. I hope there aren't too many mistakes.


End file.
